Welcome Home
Summary Faith investigates Bosco further; Sasha and Ty make up; Cruz goes for some spiritual healing; Carlos meets Holly's parents. Trivia *Emily (Bonnie Dennison) does not appear in this episode Quotes :Levine: The further from the rat race, the more relaxing the weekend will be. :Carlos: Relaxing? My ass is already killing me from the drive. :Levine (to Carlos): If I had said, "hey, let's drive ten hours into the sticks so you can meet my parents," you would've had a complete meltdown. :Carlos: No, I wouldn't. :Levine: You're having one now. :Carlos: It's because you kidnapped me. :Levine: You're allegedly not a kid. :Carlos: Well, it's person-napping. I'm being taken somewhere against my will. I'm definitely being some kind of napped. :Santiago: There's a patron saint for everything. :Cruz: What about, uh, Santa Claus, huh? Is he the patron saint of toys? :Levine (to Carlos about her parents): They live in a rural area. :Carlos: How rural? :Levine: Very. :Carlos: Oh, tell me they have indoor plumbing. :Levine: Where's your sense of adventure? :Carlos: They don't have indoor plumbing? :Chuck: Charles Benjamin. Call me "Chuck." :Carlos: Carlos Nieto. You can... you can call me Carlos. :Larry (to Yokas): You looking to trick-bag your ex-partner over an accidental shooting of some IAB rat bitch? :Larry: Bosco's right. You sure as hell aren't the same Faith Yokas you used to be. :Davis: You know, I've been trying to catch up with you. Just, uh… :Bosco: Listen, that woman went for her gun, all right? They struggled... she pushed Monroe in the line of fire. That's it, all right? There's nothing I could do. :Davis: No. I was just gonna say you don't have to avoid me. You know, I know what kind of cop you are. You say it wasn't your fault, I believe you. I trust you. :Davis (to : I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way that I treated you and, uh all the terrible things that I said to you. I just… :Monroe: Why? :Davis: Why what? :Monroe: Why now? :Davis: I... :Monroe: Because you come and visit me everyday and you bring me a plant? Because I'm the same person that you didn't want to have anything to do with last week. And I just want to know what the difference is. Because I was pregnant with your child and now you feel sorry for me? :Davis: No. :Monroe: Why? Because I got shot? :Davis: No. :Monroe: Then why, Ty? What's the difference now? :Davis: Me. Ever since we broke up, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't convince myself that I didn't care about you anymore. Couldn't do it and I couldn't figure out why. And then I heard you got shot and uh... right at that moment, I mean, before I even heard about the baby, right at that moment, I realized that I love you. I do. I love you. And I never told you that. :Carlos: Actually, I'm... I'm Hawaiian. :Chuck: A Hawaiian named Carlos? :Marleen: I didn't say anything was wrong with looking Spanish. Holly's first husband was a Jew. :Chuck: Would somebody please tell me how I ended up with a daughter who was raised in Virginia, moved to New York and became a Californian. :Marleen (about Carlos): Honey, he's a minority. :Levine: He's Hawaiian. :Marleen: How many Hawaiians did you have in your graduating class? That's a minority. :Cruz (to Santiago): Do you ever think of dying? :Santiago: No. :Cruz: Are you afraid? :Santiago: All I know for sure is I don't want to. I'll fight to stay alive. But if I needed some kind of operation or something, I'd take the risk. :Cruz: Well, what if the treatment was gonna make you sicker than you already were and then even then, there was no guarantee that it was gonna really work? :Santiago: There's no guarantee you're going to live through a shift on the job. But you keep coming back. :Cruz: Spirits didn't make me become a cop. I grew up in a neighborhood where I was constantly seeing women being victims and I didn't want to be like that. I didn't want to be a victim. :Jamie: Do you think any of these victims ever lit a candle, ever prayed for someone like you to come and save them? Everyone has to have something to believe in. :Carlos (to Levine): I didn't grow up in a family. I thought it was interesting. :Levine: Interesting? :Carlos: I've only seen that kind of dysfunction in the movies. :Levine: My mother... :Carlos: What? :Levine: She asked me how bad the situation was in New York that I would actually consider you amazing. :Carlos: Well, I gotta say, that's... that's a good question. :Levine (to Carlos): I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to run away from me now. :Carlos: Are you kidding? You taught me something today that no one ever has. :Levine: I did? :Carlos: You made me appreciate being an orphan. :Jamie (to Cruz): Santeria can't fight leukemia. That's going to take doctors and medicine. But for what's in here (points to heart), well, we can help. And for what's up there (points to head), definitely. Can't heal the body if the spirit's broken. :Cruz: And you're gonna help me? :Jamie: Come with me. :Yokas: Hey Lieu, can I talk to you for a minute? :Swersky: Sure, Faith. What can I do for you? :Yokas: It's about Bosco… Category:Season Six Category:Episodes